Un Pequeño Juego Llamado Vida
by Moises781
Summary: cuando el Legendario juego Repara felix junior es desenchufado por su vejez i Ralph coge una Depresion? entonces se acuerda de una oferta de una Cierta Presidenta moco de azucar de vivir en su castillo, recuerda, si tienes alguien especial en tu vida, no le dejes ir podrias no recuperarla jamas. ya descubrimos que eres mas de lo que el codigo dice de ti, se puede ir aun mas Lejos?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *haciendo caras tontas a vanelope desde el castillo, recibe un porrazo en la cabeza con un malvavisco* bueno, me lo merecia, eeeenfin, esta es una nueva historia, va a ser LARGA, i cuando digo larga me refiero a inmensa, quedaros conmigo hasta el final quereis?, os prometo que la jornada va a tener emociones fuertes, asi que agarraros, enfin, a encender los pedales¡

recordar, que, NADIE, os diga lo que sois, lo que podeis hacer i lo que no, los unicos limites son los que os pongais a cada uno, no hay limites ^^

Capitulo 1: Desenchufados?¡

Vanellope estaba sentada en su trono, lanzandole un papel en la cara de su amargo asistente real, Bil el amargado

"Presidenta Vanellope-"  
"NO¡, no me vengas con esa Chicle verde, quiero ver a descerebrao¡" se levanto i se fue corriendo, en busca de su mejor amigo, bastante preocupada, ya que desde la derrota de Turbo, no había vuelto a verle, podría ser que algo hubiera pasado? NO¡, eso era imposible,

"venga vanelope ya sabes como es el Señor manazas, se dejaría su cabeza si no la tuviera colgando" vanellope escucho a markowski maullando incoherentemente i gritando algo sobre Cy-bugs, obviamente, la respuesta fue una Afilada torta, cortesía de Sargento tamora jean callhoun

"Jajajajaja, el soldado de HERO'S DOODY¡" hahahahahahah" se dio una palmada en la rodilla antes de echarse al suelo a reir, todavía le hacia gracia¡

"Soldado¡, Miedo, es una palabra de CINCO LETRAS¡" le puso la mano delante de la cara, i le dio otro tortazo"

"P-pero S-s-argento e-s-s-se-C-y-b-u-g E-ERA ENORME¡" se estremecio alzando sus manos en el aire "era mucho mayor de lo normal"

La sargento le echo una mirada de acero, pasaron tres cosas, primera, Kohut entro con unos papeles en la mano, Segunda, Markowski salio por los aires, tercera, vanellope estaba con los brazos cruzados delante de la Sargento, arrugando los ojos i pateando el suelo, puro nervio i azúcar hervían en sus venas

"vaya pero si es la alcaldesa Provocacaries moco de azúcar¡" se Rio burlonamente la sargento antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza

"presidente¡" Vanelope saco la lengua, i anter de que La sargento pudiera responder Kohut, Segundo en comando se interpuso entre los dos, lo mas finamente posible antes de darle unos papeles de Color Rojo a la sargento, sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que por un momento podrían haberse echo pasar por los De Vanelope,

"No, esto no es bueno, nada NADA bueno" se puso a correr sin dar mas explicación, kohut detrás de ella,

"HEY¡ adonde vais?, donde esta descerebrado¡" Vanellope utilizo sus poderes de teletransportacion para seguirlo, en meros segundos se dio cuenta de por que estaba tan preocupada la sargento.

 **Repara Felix Junior fuera de Servici** o

"No…." Pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer en los ojos de la Pequeña corredora, la sargento le puso la mano en el hombro i la miro solemnemente

"Fuerza Solado, recuerda, todavía No es oficial, lo mismo ponía en el cartel cuando salto de juego para conseguir su medalla, recuerdas?" vanellope Rio levemente, como no se iba a acordar¡ todavía quedaban restos de Taffy i de la Cupcake gigante que se cayo encima suyo.

"Sargento destrozalotodo, que es ese ruido?" vanellope alzo un dedo hacia una cabina, tenia leves Rayas de color blanco intercaladas con el normal funcionamiento del juego, Si, el arcade estaba cerrado, pero como era el ultimo dia para ese juego

MR litwak les dejo tiempo extra a los jugadores, asi es como se pudieron fijar en lo que ocurria, vanellope se escurrio entre la muchedumbre de NPCS de nuevo Glitcheando Para buscar a su mejor amigo, no le importaba tres manzanas de Caramelo que los jugadores la vieran en medio del juego, se iva a desenchufar igual, verdad?

"ADMIRANTE CALZONCILLOS CON OLOR A ROQUEFORT¡" la mini presidente glitcheo en su hombro, justo cuando a Ralph le estaban tirando del edificio, Ralph la miro, bastante confundido "Presidenta impertinente, que haces aquí?

" se rio, pero era obvio que la risa era algo forzada, el ya sabia lo que ocurriría

"Duh" Vanellope fingio estar enfadada antes de tirarse una Pedorreta delante suyo, "sigues igual de tonto, Donkey Kong, cuanto hace que no vienes?" "hmm?"-"Shush¡" vanellope le puso el dedo en la boca para silenciarlo cuando iva a responder "no digas nada, no quiero oírlo" Respondio, dramáticamente la Chibi

"ugh, Peque.." Ralph se froto la cabeza antes de darle una mirada de tristeza "creeme, nada me hubiera gustado mas, pero" apunto a su cabina, nadie se dio cuenta que mientras hablaron el arcade ya estaba cerrado completamente, incluyendo el ultimo dia de Reparador Felix

"como ves, son las 22.00, mucho mas tarde de la hora de cierre estándar-" vanellope bostezo antes de estirarse por completo en su estomago "al grano que es para hoy Bebe en pañales" Ralph arrugo los ojos, por supuesto le llama esto también, desde que destrozo el Rompemandibulas gigante, ha demostrado tener un temperamento legendario. Sin mencionar, romper bloques por 30 años, se convierte en costumbre ser un gruñor, irónicamente, Vanelope lo encuentra Adorable

"Pft, no creo que hubiera unos tan Grandes" Vanelope fingio un puchero lo cual lo hizo reir

"veras, estos días el juego ha empezado a actuar…raro, glitcheando i pixelandose Rojo oscuro" Vanelope asintió con la cabeza "pues veras, no tiene solución, llevamos 30 años enchufados, Nada dura para siempre, i ha llegado la hora de decir adiós a lo grande"

Vanellope levanto los hombros, en señal de "no tengo ni idea de que hablas"

"que os vais a la Mierda" Wario apareció de repente, sus asquerosos dientes, lleno de caries i un ajo en la mano i con su motocicleta

"puaj, que asco, te programaron tan feo o es culpa de una actualización que salio mal?" vanelope añadió cruzándose de brazos con una Risa maligna, No pensaba dejar que se metieran con su mejor amigo

claro que sabia que el lo podía hacer pedazos sin pestañear, pero sabia que jamas lo haría, justo acababa de demostrar que es un buenazo ella sabia que no tiraría todo eso por la ventana por un insulto, por gordo que sea

"Por favor, tu pelo asustaría a Shrek en persona mientras devoraba cucarachas podridas" wario desafio de vuelta, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto

"es ese tu amigo? Oops, person, me confundi, es ajo, quizás será porques estas AJO-ROBADO?, i gracias mi pelo,

vanelope coje un dulce i se lo come, el cual se regenera de inmediato "esta en su sitio, tan dulce como siempre, No, no te permito probarlo, tus caries ya te delatan, ni en mi juego te dejaran entrar i además, te has visto al espejo? Quien te crees con esa gorra? Entre tu i WAAAAAA-luigi sois el duo perfecto, Perfectamente Recoloreados, Pringaos, cuantas veces os a pateado el culito mario? Nope¡ no repsondas" vanelope alzo un dedo en el aire "Se que no sabes contar, te lo dire por ti, 45.000.000 veces debe de estar mas rojo que el pelo de jubi" wario estaba furioso "es buena..:" murmuro para si mismo "bueno TUS OJOS-EEEEERUGH¡"

Vanellope abrió los ojos de golpe, con un brillo digno del destello de las estrellas, "que pasa con mis ojitos?..." vanelope fingio una cara triste i wario estaba con la boca abierta, de golpe se realizo de algo, no se podía mover¡

"izquierda¡" vanelope movio los ojos, i wario se movio al momento, "derecha¡" wario no dijo ni palabra "vete de aquí¡" sus ojos apuntaron a la salida de donde vino i Salio corriendo, Ralph estaba estupefacto, ella le pellizco las mejillas "hehe," "que?" "tu mismo lo dijiste, soy adorable"

"de eso no hay duda peque…de eso no hay duda"

"hmmmm…." Vanelope se quedo dormida i Ralph se rio

"críos…" se la llevo al castillo, antes de quedarse el frito en su casa, donde felix estaba sentado cabizbajo

Autor: Pstttttttttt, *boca abajo en una rama* Jajaja *se mira fijamente en una rana que le esta mirando mal, se la zampa de un bocado* :( MAL. *sonrie sacando la lengua al lector* siguiente Capitulo mañana¡

decirme lo que pensais Monstruitos de azucar, hey, que no eh, que a mi los monstruos me encantan, de veras, estan muy ricos...


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Escarabajofanteraserpientesternocleidomastoideosis¡

Que no, ese no es el titulo de el capitulo de hoy, ¿a que os habiais asustado ya? *saca la lengua*

CAPITULO 2: Problemas en el Paraiso de Azucar

Vanelope estaba acurrudada, Roncando suavemente en su Gigantesca Habitacion, sus pequeños i regordetes dedos arañando las sabanas, estaba claro que no podía dormir.

"Ralph…" Vanelope suspiro con una mano debajo de la mejilla mirando al techo, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer en sus Orbes de color miel, pero ella se negó i se froto los ojos rápidamente con su pijama de estrellas azul, miro el reloj

"6 de la mañana…" Vanelope gruño i cogio su osito de peluche (nadie sabia que tenia uno, i solo lo coge cuando esta MUY triste) lo abrazo bien fuerte antes de quedarse dormida otra vez

Al despertar, pasaron tres cosas Primera, Taffyta estaba Corriendo en su habitación, Segunda La razón lor la que corria era Ralph, Tercera Sour bil se Zampo el papeleo que le quería dar a vanelope

"vale, QUE, ME, HE, PERDIDO" vanelope se levanto de la cama con sus manos en sus caderas

"Nada solo estábamos charlando i discutiendo amistosamente sobre como no intentas lanzarle un tirachinas en el ojo a alguien, verdad Fresa podrida?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaalph….." vanelope suspiro, sabia que estaba gruñon, pero esto?, desde cuando decía esas cosas?, esa clase de insultos eran cosa de Vanelope

"ME QUIERE COMER VANELOPE, AYUDAME SACA A ESTE ALIENTO APESTOSO DE MI VISTA" taffyta corrió en círculos, Los dos manazas i moco de azúcar se miraron el uno al otro alzando las cejas

"…..esta bien?" Ralph pregunto ahora pasado el enfado

"Duh, se ha tomado 36.000 lacasitos 24.000 cupcakes i 18.000 rollos de canela, solo esta nerviosa" se alzo de hombros en señal de indiferencia

Los dos se sentaron i se pusieron a hablar completamente ignorando a la lunática de la Piruleta

"bueno, aparte de Mordisquear trozos de rompemandibulas i sacarme los gumdrops del corazón que te trae por aquí?" "oooooh ya se, vienes a quedarte, verdad?" LO SABIA le abrazo en el cuello

"sabia que Mi Pequeño descerebrado vendría de nuevo"

Ralph le removio el pelo antes de soltar una risilla

"PEQUEÑO?" "oye" fingio estar ofendido i se cruzo de brazos en un puchero, haciendo que su peso extra en el hombro se callera de vuelta en la cama, vanelope echo una risilla "Bueno, pesas mas que donkey kong pero tu cerebro es del tamaño de-"

Por supuesto ahora tenia que salir una cierta hermanita Pequeña suya de Chocolate estrellándose contra la pared i glitcheando contra el cristal dando una voltereta i cayendo en los brazos de vanelope

"Boo" es todo lo que dijo antes de que vanelope arrugara los ojos i se pusiera a hacerle cosquillas como loca

"AHHAHAHAHHA- hey, déjalo ya, no tengo C-O-S-S—QUIIIIKK-A-S-Hahahahaha-"hehe"

"si que tienes Chocolate" saco la lengua chocolate miro a su alrederor "donde? Donde tengo Chocolate?" "DONDE LO TENGO?" se froto la cabeza con las manos i se puso a dar vueltas antes de que vanelope la pusiera en el suelo

"ALLI" apunto hacia la salida i de golpe se echo a correr, quería Chocolate¡

"este dia es el mas raro de mi vida, i acaba de empezar" Vanelope murmuro antes de oir un erupto gigante por parte del Gigante "Mr Pedorretas, mueve el trasero¡"

le agarro del brazo tratando de moverle, por supuesto, tuvo que glitchearlo fuera de allí para conseguirlo

"sabes que dia es hoy verdad Capitan tolay?"

"No, El dia que Pacman cumple 35 años?"

"pacman cumple 35 años….el dia en que empieza tu nueva vida¡" Vanelope alzo los brazos en aire i dio un choque de puños al viento antes de dar vueltas como si fuera una peonza

"Piensalo Ralphie, No tendras que vivir con estos pringaos, podras estar con gente que aprecia de verdad" sus ojos se volvieron blandos por un momento "podras ser feliz" declaro la mini presidenta antes de que Ralph le diera un abrazo el cual ella devolvió de inmediato, Cierto, a ella nunca le han gustado las cursiladas, pero era su mejor amigo, i era un momento especial el cual quería ver a su mejor amigo sonreir de nuevo, últimamente lo ha visto muy callado i eso no le gustaba nada, Ralph serio no es Ralph, asi como Vanelope hiperactiva no es vanelope

"vanelope quieres oir una historia?" vanelope bostezo, todavía tenia sueño se froto los ojos i se tiro una pedorreta en su estomago haciéndole reir

"la historia de como tus manos crecieron hasta ocupar todo el Monte Nevado de azúcar?" Ralph sonrio con malicia

"No presidenta provocacaries, la historia de como escape del juego con felix antes de que nos desenchufaran i lo que ocurrio"

"Es cierto¡, donde esta el Señor Martillo mágico?"

"esta con la Sargento hoy se meriendan cybugs" se rio profundamente hasta que sus mejillas estaban rojas

"Venga, pero como me aburras¡" vanelope alzo un dedo en el aire dramáticamente

Inmediatamente Ralph sabia que perdería sus 25 pasteles de cumpleaños del año que viene si la hacia enfadar, era como un niño grande, a pesar de creer que el juego estaba maldito, le acabaron ENCANTANDO los dulces

"Pues veras, era medianoche cuando-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ¡"

"Vanelope¡" -_-

"Vale vale, traaaaaaaaaanquilooooo….no hace falta encender el horno, jope, tus mejillas ya están rojas como tomates"

"es porque aquí hace un calor que parece que hubieras viajado a la Selva maldita"

"nah, esa zona la prohibieron hace un tiempo, bueno vas a contarla o no?"

"Nope" Ralph se cruzo de brazos sonriendo de boca a boca

I tiro por que me toca ya que recibió una torta en toda la mejilla cortesía de la "Princesa"

"vale, felix estaba a punto de hacer la cena para todos, cuando de repente-"

 **Autor: FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH**

 ***se lanza a por una piruleta gigante abrazándola fuertemente* MIA**

 **Lo siento…este es corto, i apresurado, pero quería subirlo hoy, el siguiente será mucho mas largo tranquilos**

 **Por cierto Chocolate von Schweetz es mi OC, podeis buscarla en facebok, youtube, tumbir, etc. su nombre es "Chocolate SugarBrain" von Schweetz" las paginas estan en ingles, pero aun asi podeis pasar el rato con los videos**

 **muchas gracias por Leerlo, decirme que pensais (aunque ya se que este a sido una Miiiiiiiiii***


	3. Chapter 3

Autor que tal estais escarabajos rebozados con Lacasitos tres rabanos rellenos de profiterles I Veintitres setas boca abajo en una Doble Raya, con una mezcla de compota de frambuesa enrollada en un rollo de canela i 35 macarrones rellenos de Zumo de Cherry

Que os parece?, mis títulos son la leche, ¿a que si?

Hey, ni caso, al capitulo que vamos¡ *se come la piruleta Rellena de frosting numero 7500

Un aviso, La actuación de Ralph en este capitulo puede parecer muy bestia, i hasta fuera de carácter, pero tener en cuenta la presión que tiene encima, todo el bullying que le han hecho le ha hecho llegar al punto culminante, asi que no os asustéis por lo que podáis ver.

Por cierto, este capitulo tiene alrededor de 2500 palabras, no estaba del todo satisfecho con algunas cosas en la version anterior asi que lo he cambiado bastante i añadido nuevas situaciones, por cierto,

siempre hemos estado en el debate en el cual dudamos si vanelope tiene nueve or doce años, en mi historia tiene Nueve, Chocolate por cierto tiene seis

Capitulo 3: Torneo Interestelar

"oh? Te refieres cuando te vi a punto de-"

*se limpia la garganta* "Peque tienes que hacer eso ahora mismo?..."

"Vale valeeee…. Geez, el bebe en pañales i su orgullo de grandullon" le dio un puñetazo en el hombro juguetonamente, lo cual no fueron mas que cosquillas, pero el mensaje se entendio

Felix estaba cabizbajo, jugando con su Gorra i mirando las estrellas, que justo hoy decidieron simbolizar el edificio de Su casa,

"asi que, es hora de decir adiós huh?" se rio levemente internamente, aunque se podía notar que era pura resignación "fue bueno cuando duro, aunque tengo mucho de lo que arrepentirme" Imágenes de como trataron a Ralph surgieron en su mente e inmediatamente cerro los ojos para sacarlas de la cabeza "No, eso es el pasado¡" "Desde que ese dulce angelito de azúcar i Mi colega se hicieron amigos lo hemos tratado todos mejor…verdad?"

Justo entonces, para responder a sus preguntas, se encontró a Gene, liderando a su grupo de NPC, Martini en mano, i una cara de pocos amigos que si las miradas Mataran, Sin duda la persona en frente habría tenido que regenerarse unas cuantas veces.

"Oh Gene¡" "es un placer verte amigo mio¡" felix saludo a su viejo amigo con una Sonrisa Radiante pero el alcalde no sentía lo mismo

"felix" se tomo un sorbo de su Martini antes de dejarlo en una mesa cercana "esto se tiene que acabar"

Felix parecía confuso, de que estaba hablando?

"ocurre algo gene?" pregunto, con una voz mas Grave i seria

"lo que ocurre¡" de golpe el mini alcalde cojio su vaso de Martini i lo estrello contra el suelo "ES QUE TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE RALPH¡"

La mirada de Felix cambio Drasticamente, amistosidad totalmente perdida, en cambio, fue reemplazada con una mirada de pura decepcion

"Alcalde Genestar, creía que esto ya estaba superado, que habíais aprendido la lección, Ralph es tan importante en este juego como yo"

"HAH¡" el alcalde escupio un gapo al suelo antes de cambiar la mirada hacia el cielo con sus brazos aun cruzados "No felix, date cuenta, el SOLO es, el malo que rompe el edificio, DESTROZA, nuestro hogar, i que que sea su Rol?¡" "nunca nos visita, ni toma nada con nosotros, ni se presenta a las fiestas, no es mas que EL MALO QUE ROMPE EL EDIFICIO chillo desesperado tratando de hacer que felix lo comprenda

"Gene…..respondeme a una cosa, es cierto que querias que Ralph se quedara con el juego cuando fue a por la medalla?.."

"…"

"GENESTAR¡" felix le sorprendio, rara vez le había oído gritar, señal que estaba muy molesto con el

"Si, es cierto" el mayor respondio, Ni siquiera un apice de culpabilidad aparente en su cara "I aun quiero que suceda, cuando este juego sea desenchufado, quiero que Ralph acepte su responsabilidad, seguro que esto ha pasado porque Ralph volvió tarde, lo cual la gente tenia miedo que volviera a pasar, i nos volvimos menos populares en tres semanas, lo poco que duro la gloria"

Ralph estaba ahí, depie, sin poder dormir, había ido a buscar algo para picar

La cara que puso hizo que Incluso el Todopoderoso estoico hasta la muerte Mayor Genestar saliera por patas. Por primera vez la cara de Ralph no decía "Te voy a matar" No, su expresión era tan oscura que mas bien gritaba "asa aquí has llegado, te voy a destrozar Miembro a miembro" i fuera del juego, estaba SEGURO que esa era la emoción que Ralph sentía.

Por Supuesto, estaba completamente EQUIVOCADO

Al contrario que el, Ralph era una persona Madura, con cabeza que piensa antes de actuar-

*CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Enfin….no he dicho nada

"ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS VERDAD "GRAN GENE" QUEDARTE CON TUS PASTELES, CON TODA LA GLORIA MIENTRAS ME JUZGABAS POR TRENTA MALDITOS AÑOS SIN NISIQUIERA CONOCERME, TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SENTIA? TU TE CREES QUE TENIA ALGUNA OPCION?

TE CREES QUE ME GUSTA DESTROZAR COSAS? TE CREES QUE ESCOGI COMO ME PROGRAMARON? PERO CLARO¡ EL GRAN BRUTO DE RALPH TIENE QUE SER MALVADO POR SU ROL EN ALGO QUE NO PUEDE ESCOGER¡"

Felix decidio que ya tenia bastante "Ralph, colega calmate lo que gene quería decir es que-"

"ES QUE ME QUERIA VER MUERTO O VIVIENDO EN LA BASURA COMO EL MONSTRUO QUE SOY, VERDAD?¡ QUIERES VER LO QUE PUEDE HACER UN VERDADERO MONSTRUO?" "QUIERES?¡"

"VOY A ROMPERLO¡"

Levanto los brazos

Los bajo

El impacto hubiera destrozado el juego entero

De no ser por un detalle

Un pequeño detalle, el nombre de ese Detalle?

Vanelope von Schweetz

"QUE?" "DONDE ESTAS GENESTAR¡" Ralph hizo un Roar buscando al pequeño alcalde, se sorprendio al ver que no estaba en su juego sino-

"la estación central de Juegos, que demonio-" entonces fue cuando bajo la mirada

"peque¡" "que-que haces aquí?" "pensaba que estabas mas frita que los restos de turbo después de que la montaña de cola light eruptara.."

"Tolay, te crees que podía dormir sabiendo lo que hoy pasaría?, DUH" vanelope le golpeo en la cabeza con su palma

"DONDE ESTA GENE VOY A PARTIRLE EN DOS¡" Ralph corrió a toda velocidad, pero de repente vanelope se puso enfrente de el, sus pequeños brazos abiertos de par en par, como si le desafiara a pasar, sus ojos emitían una Radiacion de serierdad que jamas había sido vista en la chibi, Ni siquiera cuando se preparaba para "morir" en la montaña de cola light

Por primera vez

Vanelope tenia miedo

I de la ultima persona que esperara conseguir asustarla, sin embargo, eso no quería decir nada, se mantuvo firme como el acero

"vanelope…..dejame pasar" Ralph apretó los puños en desesperación, JAMAS se atrevería a hacerle daño a vanelope, pero su estado era muy inestable, i el mismo tenia miedo de sus actos, no hacia vanelope, pero es la única que se hubiera salvado de su furia ahora mismo

Ella seguía en el mismo sitio

"PEQUE, MUEVETE¡" estaba apunto de estallar, 30 años de bullying le habían puesto al Limite absoluto, i por primera vez en su vida, deseaba de verdad romper algo

"No puedo hacer eso, Ralphie" vanelope avanzo hacia su inestable forma, colocando su manita encima de la suya

sus orbes de color miel contrastaron con sus pequeños círculos, aunque debajo de la casi inexistente estrctura visual, había resentimiento, había odio, i habia muchísimo dolor

de repente Ralph abrió los ojos, i lo que vanelope vio prácticamente le hizo sentir como si se hubiera tragado los cherries venenosos de la Selva maldita

el individuo mas fuerte de todo el arcade

capaz de alcanzar velocidad casi supersónica para su peso

Romper bloques

Levantar edificios enteros

Destruir un juego entero si se lo propusiera

Estaba llorando

"Awwwww….Ralph…." vanelope corrió i se lanzo hacia su cuello, apretando con toda sus fuerzas, su pequeño pulgar limpio una de las lagrimas que estaban rodando por las mejillas, i se econtro trazando círculos arededor de sus hombros

"Shhhh….no pasa nada Ralph, Mister bigotes de Gofre no es nadie para definir lo que eres Ralph, es un NPC, un NPC de todo el arcade, no significa absolutamente nada

todos te reconocen por lo que eres tonto, si no fuera por ser un completo descerebrado, no estaría donde estoy, jope, probablemente aun estaría INTENTANDO correr, gracias a ti me volvi una verdadera Piloto de carreras, con el superpoder mas molon del universo

esos peleles pueden ir a mascar Chicle verde tirarse en la piscina de taffy i revolverse en las arenas nesquik por toda la eternidad por lo que a mi me importa, eres especial, no dejes que lo que los demás digan cambien quien eres"

le dio un beso en la mejilla i después de 5 minutos se calmo lo suficiente para hablar

"Jeje…vaya..:" se rio nerviosamente rascándose su espalda "vaya héroe que soy no?, quiero decir mírame¡ ahora parezco un llorica delante de un niño, se supone que soy el adulto aquí, yo debería comfortarte a ti no al revés" se golpeo en la cabeza por frustración i vergüenza

Vanelope arrugo los ojos antes de hacer una pedorreta en su mejilla i echarse a reir

"verdaderamente, ERES un descerebrado, admirante calconcillos, acaso existe un limite de edad para conseguir que tu mejor amigo se sienta mejor?"

Ralph se quedo con la boca abierta i cara de tonto no sabiendo que decir, asi que formulo lo único que podía hacer ahora para mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba

"tienes razón presidenta provocacaries, deberia dejar de pensar tanto"

"si es que ya te digo yo que cuando tu piensas es un peligro" vanelope se tiro al suelo agarrándose el estomago de la risa, su cara estaba verde, luego roja, i al final purpura

"Oye moco de abaricoque, que es tan gracioso si puede saberse?" alzo una ceja el Rompedor

"T-TU-P-PPPPPPPPFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" vanelope seguía en pura histeria, Ralph no lo entendia¡ claro se sentía cansado, con dolor de cabeza, i una sensación de pinchos en su cabeza que no paraban de molestarle

Espera

PINCHOS?

"KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡" Ralph se dio cuenta de que un erizo se le habia quedado incrustado en la cabeza, i acabo revolviéndole el pelo de manera que todo estuviera lleno de pinchos

"Genial sencillamente fantástico, de donde sale este, Pis de vainilla?" Ralph murmuro Sarcasticamente

I sorprendentemente Vanelope aplaudio tres veces antes de que el erizo se pusiera justo delante de ella

"es Sparky, un erizo de mar de las Salinidades de Frostland"

"frostland?, salinidad?"

vanelope se golpeo la cabeza con la palma antes de ponerse a jugar con el erizo

"una actualización, tolay, ahora te vas a dormir o necesitas que te cambie el pañal?" vanelope saco la lengua sonriendo maliciosamente

"No gracias, pantalones de menta, aunque es todo un detalle que te preocupes" Ralph devolvió sarcásticamente antes de mordisquear un cherry e irse a su cama

(ahora):

"que te ha parecido la historia coletas de chocolate?"

"dos tercios de la historia me la sabia, duh, no te acuerdas que fui yo la que tuve que rescatar al enclenque de tus manazas?" Vanelope le respondio lo cual le hizo hacer un puchero

"Aguafiestas"

"gracias, me acabas de recordar una cosa" le volcó un cubo lleno de agua en la cabeza

"para que abro la boca?"

De repente un chillido inhumano se expandio de arriba rompiendo los cristales revelando a bil el amargado, Whynchell i dunchan

"Oye¡ podríais dejar de llover?, la gente callendo del cielo se hace viejo, dejar lo de romper cosas a Ralph"

"Presidenta" sour bil miro a Ralph "Maestro Descerebrado"

Vanelope no pudo contener la tonalidad de tomate los pedos ni la enorme risa que le escapo Ralph arrugo los ojos antes de coger a bil i hacer como si lo fuera a Lamer, aunque el pobre acabo estornudando i lanzándole directo a la otra punta, lo cual solo provoco mas risas, incluyendo a la Policia Real

"que haceis aquí chicos?" vanelope questiono "no deberíais estar patrullando i ya sabeis…esas cosas"

"tenemos una noticia importante"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" vanelope se quedo dormida dramáticamente encima de Ralph

"mañana es la carrera numero numero Mil de este juego, van a venir todos los arcades del mundo a verla"

De repente vanelope no pudo estar mas despierta

"WOOOOPIE¡" vanelope salto en el aire antes de chocar puños con su mejor amigo, después abrazo su almohada hecha de malvavisco "No es genial Ralphie? Eeeeef eeeeugh….creo que voy a potar, pero ya, una erupota, es una-

"Una mezcla de una pota i un eructo, lo sabemos presidenta provocacaries" Vanelope hizo un puchero antes de sacar la lengua i sonreir levemente "Bueno, ralphie vamos¡ el arcade esta a punto de abrir¡"

"Peque, no se si te has olvidado que mi juego se-"

Ralph nunco pudo acabar su frase, ya que vanelope se teletransporto junto con el encima de una montaña de Chocolate cubierta de Gominolas "Ta-Daaaaa¡" "Que opinas Descerebrado?, la he hecho yo solita"

De repente a bil le dio tos, se habría resfriado?

Una mirada de vanelope parecio ser la cura para todos su males pues de repente cogio sus papeles i se fue a convocar una reunión con la guardia real

"whoa…..esto….lo has hecho tu peque?" "P-peeero…que se supone que es-WHOA¡" Ralph no tuvo tiempo ni de expresar su sorpresa, pues un puñado de gominolas gigantes, quince diferentes tipos de frosting i tres helados se le habían caído encima, vanelope casi se desmayo de la risa antes de apuntar con el dedo a un contador que se situaba en lo alto de la montaña "60 segundos decerebrado, yo de ti bajaría¡"

Aja, asi que esto era un minijuego, tenia que saltar de bloque en bloque, sin caer en los bloques rellenos de frosting i sin que le cayeran cosas encima, si perdia tres veces, se acababa el minijuego, si ganaba habia recompensa "Vaya vaya, asi que ahora construyes edificios? Vale pues ya veras pienso llegar hasta el final antes de que digas piruleta"

"Pfffffffffffffffffft…ten cuidado no sea que caigas en las fosas de "hero's doody¡" vanelope señalo una fosa con el mismo nombre del juego de la sargento, aparentemente, todavía no podía resistirlo i sin mas palabra se fue a prepararse para el torneo i Ralph jugando en la montaña de dulces como un niño pequeño

Pero, que misterios se esconderá detrás del "amistoso" torneo?

I mas importante…

Quien lo organizo?

Autor: ZZZ…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Vanelope: DESPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIERTA *sartenazo en la cabeza* "Me debes cinco tartas de la montaña de Chocolate. Nope¡ no interrumpas, estoy MUY enfadada contigo, ahora, no vas a tener pastel en cinco semanas, loooo siento, ser presidenta es duro¡ *se pone roja como un tomate intentando no reir*

Autor: KRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- *tos* ehem¡, final del capitulo 2, como prometi fue mas largo, que, soy bueno no? el siguiente dependera de como me encuentre animicamente, seguramente llegara a las 3K palabras, i por supuesto hare un especial navidad que tendra alrededor de 10.000 Pero para eso aun quedan dias de momento espero que os alla gustado este bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo *mira a vanelope con carita triste* pasteeel? Porfi porfi porfa con un cherry encima?

Vanelope Claro¡ me dejas viajar a tu mundo i poder jugar a esos videojuegos tan chulos que tienes en tu casa?

-silencio-

Vanelope: -Saca la lengua- No hay trato¡ *se corta la conexión*


	4. Chapter 4

Autor: LO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIENTO MUCHIIIIISIMO *suspiro* de veras, estoy decepcionaod conmigo mismo por no hacer Nuevos capitulos llevo semanas? PUEJ que digo semanas, llevo un MES sin subir capítulos, esto es una verguenza, No tengo excusa, Aparte de la Depresion que llevo encima y los estudios que me vuelven loco, pero bueno, No os preocupéis¡ a partir de ahora cada tres días Maximo, lo prometo, aquí teneis otro capitulo Mis Amigables rollos de canela envueltos en lacasitos y salsa de Vainilla^_^ Verdad que soy Amable?

Vanelope: Eres un tolay y un vago por no haberlo subido antes y te deberia dar verguenza

Autor: Pero-

Vanelope: Shush¡ No digas Nada¡...Estoy muy decepcionada *Pose dramatica*

Autor Pues me comere esta galleta de azucar que he recolectado de la Jungla de Azucar Glass

Vanelope: no estara enveneada veerdaaaad? Sino como me la das? Hmmmmm?¡ *levanta el dedo en señal de advertencia*

Autor: Tu desconfianza me ha llegado al corazon, ahora estoy triste

Vanelope: Tu no tienes de eso

autor: Okay, cierto, me has Pillado

Vanelope *glitchea lo coge i se los come* pero que quede muuuuuuuuuy claaaaro que Aun no te he perdonado, que lo sepas¡ *Le pellizca las mejillas*

Autor: -_- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeh...Dweja mi caritaaaaa..-_- *Palmada en la cabeza se queda mirando al cielo* Me encantan los Crios

Capitulo 4: Un Puesto libre:

Vanelope Se levanto rápidamente del suelo el cual estaba abundante de taffy, la pequeña corredora estaba conteniendo risillas

"Esto va a ser la Bomba¡" "tengo que decírselo a todos, Nadie querra perdérselo¡" Vanelope se teletransporto encima de el gran podio, Sticky y Minty un par de los ex bullies eran los únicos que se encontraban allí ahora mismo los ciudadanos de caramelo, y de los demás no había Ni Rastro

"Sup, yo también to creo sticky" Minty se llevo las manos a la cabeza "es muy curioso, la presidenta no para de dar brincos desde ayer, que estará pasando?" Sticky sonrió de medio lado "ya conoces a Vanelope, se emociona Por Cualquier Rollo de canela que tenga cerca" se rieron buen-intencionadamente antes de que vanelope se los quedara mirando desde arriba con curiosidad "que cuchichean estos..:" Arrugo los ojos antes de coger el micrófono, a pesar de solo encontrarse dos Personas a ella le daba Igual

"EHEM" "Bueh, no se oye nada, HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡" al ver que se giraron se aclaro la garganta "Ehem, mis queridos corredores...TENEMOS UN TORNEO TENEMOS UN TORNEONEONEON TORNEEEEOOOOO¡"

dejo el podio y se llevo un par de Donuts Glaseados a la boca, soltó un eructo bestial i continuo riéndose hasta que se quedo sin aire, después de recuperarlo sonrió abriendo sus Orbes de miel como platós capaz de hacer explotar a las Mismísimas estrelles susurrando en voz de ensueño, como si ni ella se lo creyera

"y chicos, el torneo es Mundial, TODO el mundo estará reunido, Ni siquiera todo el árcade nonono, Todo el PLANETA"

Dos pares de Ojos Chibi se abrieron tan grandes que parecia que en cualquier momento estallarian Minty fue la primera en hablar "Y nosotros que hacemos Presi?"

Vanellope arrugo los ojos, "Duh, Mi nombre es Vanelope V-A-N-E-L-O-P-E-. No Glitch, No presidenta, Y Mucho Menos princesa" le lanzo una juguetona, pero afilada mirada antes de lanzar sus brazos al aire "Como que que hacemos? No te estarás volviendo demente ahora¡"

Minty se golpeo la cabeza, a veces se olvidaba de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser vanelope cuando quería, Obviamente le llamaría demente a la corredora de menta

"Practicar Tolay¡" "Hey, tengo una idea, Vosotros dos hacéis los preparativos, mientras YO Como vuestra Dulce Presidenta voy a buscar a todos los demás y reunirlos, que os parece, La idea Mola eh?" les codeo en el hombre

Por supuesto no tuvieron tiempo de decir ni mu ya que vanelope ya se havia teletransportado a su Coche de carreras, Polvo de Chocolate se elevo por todas partes y dejo a todo el mundo tosiendo, la brisa se elevaba a velocidades impresionantes, Vanelope se rio mientras agarro el volante y estrello el pie contra el pedal

"YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, UN TORNEO UN TORNEO UN TORNEO¡ q-quien participara? Habrá mas juegos parecidos al Mío? Serán Buenos? TENDRAN LAS CARRERAS EN EL CODIGO? QUIERO CORREER QUIERO CORRER QUIERO CORRER¡"

Whynchell i dunchan, estaban Tranquilamente sentados en una butaca, tomándose un merecido descanso despues de patrullar todo el parque, el Monte de tres cerezas. La montaña de caramelos de oro, el Policía de forma Aplatanada tenia un Polo mientras que su contraparte mas corporea estaba disfrutando de un sorbete

"Aaaaah, nada como un buen descanso eh mon ami?" Whynchell exclamo con gran alegría y nostalgia presentes en su voz

"Por supuesto, desde que detuvimos a Jolly Golosous ya nadie se atreve a molestarnos, se lo merecia¡, mira que llamar a nuestra Presidenta un error de programación, quien se creía que es?, fue recientemente instalado, asi que no se como podia tenir tanta arrogancia" Si vanelope se hubiera encontrado allí, hubiera arrugado los ojos, ya que estos dos, eran los mismitos que la querian cazar dia a dia bajo la Orden del "Rey Candy"

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora estaremos tranquilos, nadie puede meterse con-" se pusieron depie y Rompieron todos los records a la peor imitacion de Los Power Ranger's de toda la historia

"LOS HERMANOS PLATANUT¡" (Platano, dònut)

"lo ves amigo, seguro que la presidenta nos dara sueldo extra cuando nos vea" Dunchan afirmo mientras que su compañero asintio con sus dedos cruzados y una sonrisa maligna

Y Aunque bien acertaron que vanelope llego en ese mismo instante la unica paga que recibieron fueron dos mil millones de gramos de polvo de chocolate en sus ojos, ya que la chibi serguia corriendo a velocidades desproporcionadas, el signo de "Limite de velocidad" salio por los aires

"SOY IMPARABLE SOY IMPARABLE¡, ooouch, por que ponen un límite de velocidad en un juego de carreras?" vanelope se pregunto en voz alta Antes de levantar sus pequeños hombros en señal de indiferencia

"Jopetas...la casa de Rancis es la mas cercana y aun así tarde mas de media hora en llegar" se quejo la pequeña antes de tocar a la Puerta con sus nudillos cinco veces "pstttttttttttttt RANCIS"

al ver que nadie abria vanelope saco la llengua, tosió un poquito y hizo su mejor voz de abuelita "RAAAANCIS MI NIETO SOY YO TU QUERIDA ABUELA CHOCOLINA, TENGO TARTA PARA TI¡

" Rancis que estaba dormido en su cuarto, escucho los gritos mencionando a una tarta y se levanto por patas "Ya voy abuelitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡" por poco se pego un trompazo contra el suelo el pobre antes de abrir i encontrarse con La corredora de pelo Negro i dulces en el pelo

"V-Vanelope q-que haces aquí?"

Vanelope se contuvo, de veras, lo hizo, demostró su calma i compostura de una manera honorable

Restregándose por el suelo riéndose tan alto y con voz tan aguda que Pacman tenia que oírlos por narices

"Pftttttttttttttttttttttt¡ .AAAAAAAY¡ DUELEEEE¡ JAJAJAJA¡ Je-je-je...esto es demasiado...se froto las lagrimas de risa con su puño

" "Bueno, Mi Amigo Míster Piñata cabeza de chocolate¡" le pellizco las mejillas lo cual hizo que se sonrojara "me vas a mostrar ya tu casita o tengo que esperar a que lluevan malvaviscos?" sonrió colocando una mano en su cadera "Oh mriamiramiramira que chulada¡" Glitcheo la chibi saltando sobre su sofá, con botes y todo

La casa era decentemente grande se dio cuenta, Bien, no era ni un 20% de lo que era el Castillo obviamente, però era muy comfortable, tres sillones glaseados con azúcar decorados con numbes de caramelo, cada uno de un color diferente el suelo tenia una alfombra enorme de color azulado, la cual le recordava a la pequeña al primer helado de pitufo que pidió, el primero al recuperar su puesto en el juego, dos lámparas una marrón con líneas de frosting de varios colores la otra de color negro la cual vanelope se quedo mirando afiladamente,

"No me gustas¡" L desafío la chibi, Por experiencia casi todo lo negro era malo, jope, casi ningún dulce era negro¡

Rancis entro tímidamente "Vanelope no me digas que no sabes lo que significant las lamparas negras aquí" Vanelope negó con la cabeza "ahí debajo viven los muertos"

"entonces tu cerebro chocolateado el cual acaba de evaporarse donde para?" le dio una palmadita en la frente con el puño para comprobar su punto

Rancis se desmayo al estilo anime "Que no hombre¡" "esto es el recuerdo de un familiar muerto

"Oh" fue lo único que fue capaz de responder, no siendo muy fan de los abrazos Ni de cursiladas simplemente le puso la mano en el hombro

"Pon ese ceño boca abajo hombre¡ ya veras como algún día saldrá una actualización i volverán" "VENGAVENGAVENGA QUIERO VERY CUARTO¡ oh que bien huele aquí¡" vanelope subió las escaleras de color verde y se lanzo dentro de un armario, la Fuente de lo que olía tan bien "EH CABEZA DE MANTEQUILLA, TIENES QUE VER ESTO, MIRA LO QUE HE ENCONTRADO¡" vanelope practicamente escupia azucar por la boca de la emoción

"Una medalla de Platino¡"

La boca de rancis podría perfectamente haver tocado el suelo y bajar al subterráneo "QUE? P-p pero esas Monedas-"

"Si si. Lo se tolay, No te emociones tanto, que you tengo cuatro, pero que tu tengas aquí una...es incredible"

Se decia que las monedes de Platino, solo se entregaban cuando alguien había ganado 100 carreras consecutives, el premio por ello era no tener que gastar ninguna moneda de oro por cien carreres y como bonus al premiado al acabar el periodo se le daban cien monedes de oro para que las pudiera usar sin necesidad de ganar, Tafyta tenia 2, Vanelope tenia cuatro, Rancis llego a 99 de oro una vez, pero su ultimo intento fue quebrado por culpa de una Bomba de candlehead el la examino corriendo y se la colgó en el cuello

"Es mía...Susurro con ilusión, pero debajo se podía ver algo mas, no estaba todo lo feliz que tendría que estar, vanelope se dio cuenta frunciendo el ceño

"por cierto Rancis¡ Tenemos un torneo en TOOOOOODO el mundo¡ no es genial eh? No lo es? Nuestro juego a llegado a MONTONES DE GENTE¡" "y ahora...llegaremos al mundo, No¡ al universo¡"

Rancis se sento en su cama, Sabana de lunas i estrelles i manta azul marino aguantando su minimo peso cabizbajo

"Vanelope"

Vanelope dejo de saltar, se lo quedo mirando con cara de semi preocupacion, pues no era muy a menudo que se le escuchaba asi

"Que, miedo de perder o que" hizo un puchero la chibi

Fue una frase, una simple frase, sin embargo para vanelope fue como si se le hubiera caido un Rompemandibulas de cinco toneldas en la cabeza rancis saco su brazo derecho de su espalda y se lo ensenyo a vanelope

"Me he roto el brazo y no podre córrer por cinco meses"

Vanelope saco el periodico de las regles del torneu

Inmediatamente deseo no hacerlo

Se necesitaban al menos 12 corredores por juego

Rancis era uno de los 4 mejores y todo el mundo sabia eso, si no se hacia algo tendrian que dejar córrer a uno de los Nuevos extras del juego

O no podrian participar

Autor BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM, ala, ya esta, se que es corto, LO SIENTO¡ :'( Tengo classe otra vez...-_- por eso tarde tanto, però el siguiente serà el doble, sinó el triple de largo,

Que ocurrira con Vanelope y con el brazo de su Amigo Rancio?

Ni siquiera ha visitado mas de una casa, asi que, cuantos problemes mas podrian surgir?

y lo que nos estamos preguntando todos...

QUIEN OCUPARA SU LUGAR EN LA LISTA?

Os lo advierto, la sorpresa serà Gigante ninguno de vosotros tiene ni la mas minima idea de todas las barbaridades que sucederan en los proximos tres capitulos, os prometo que sera la Bomba

Meeeee voooooooooooooooooooooooy *Glitcheando hacia una montaña de chocolate fundido* Pero que rico esta esto Jopetas...


End file.
